


Miss me when i'm gone

by MarOroux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarOroux/pseuds/MarOroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Cora are sitting in a dinner in they way to new york and a little girl is trying to play the cup song while her mom is in the bathroom Cora plays the song for her and Derek wonders if they will miss him well especially stiles. After Season3 ep12. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss me when i'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work for Teen wolf fandom. I hope you like it.

They were sitting at a dinner, while on there way to New York. They decided that they will go and see a few business that had Laura left unfinished and see how was their apartment was doing, and then they would go and see where Cora was and had grown-up.

The waitress brought them some drinks and took their order. Cora ask how growing up in New York was? How was Laura? Did they knew any werewolfs there?. Derek was not really paying attention, he was going through the battle again in his mind; how Scott had turned alpha and how things ended bad with Jennifer. He shouldn't have slept with her, trusted her, but he was lonely and he was starting to think that maybe she used some magic on him and that that was also why he had been dying at the moment.

"Derek?" Cora said.

"DEREK?!" Cora said again.

"DEREK!!!" Cora almost shouted.

"What?" Derek said.

"You're not listening." Cora said.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Derek Said.

"Yeah, I can see." Cora said.

He saw that Cora was looking at a little girl on the table next to theirs and he remembered that there had also been a woven there, maybe the mother. The little girl was playing with her cup and singing a song under her breath. She saw that Cora was looking at her and smiled. Cora returned her the smile and asked, "Are you trying to do the cup song?"

The girl nodded with shyness, "Yes. But I can’t remember how to move the cup. Do you know?"

"What cup song?" Derek asked.

"The song from Pitch Perfect. The song that Anna Kendrick sings." Cora said.

"Perfect Pitch?" Derek ask.

"Pitch. Perfect. The movie?" Cora said, but when Derek didn't show signs of understanding her, the girl stared at him like if he were mad. She took the cup from the girl, "Yes, I know the song. I love the movie. Want me to show you?" The question was directed to the girl but it seemed like a dare to Derek.

"YES" The girl squeaked.

Cora started to clap. Tap the cup then turn the cup upside down again and then again and then she started to sing.

I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow  
What do you say?

The little girl started to sing with her, a little lower. _She has a good voice_ , Derek thought. He really missed a lot of her life.

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Cora kept looking at him, glancing every time she said, _“You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_ ”, the lyrics started to make him feel things. Sadness. He was starting to feel that he was missing the people he had left behind. Yes, they are maybe going to comeback, but still the death of Erica and Boyd was a scar that will never go. At least Isaac had survived and he will be okay with Scott.

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Scott, now being an Alpha, would take care of him and his friends. He was not so sure because Cora had said that she felt that Isaac, maybe, was starting to feel something for Allison and that that was going to be a problem, but that was teenagers trouble. Also, the Twins were staying, Etahn was with Danny and Aiden was with Lydia. She was going to need somebody to look after her, now that she was a Banshee.

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
Its got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone

He will miss them, but will they miss him? They weren’t the best of friends but with all that they had gone through, _will they miss me?_

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk

_But, will he miss me?_ Derek thought as he felt a tug in his chest. _Stiles._ It was if he had said it out loud because Cora turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes, but kept singing.

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

Even if he was Scott’s best friend, he still came back for him, and he always helped him. Even asked if he was okay and about his past. They had moments. Yes, small glances between them, small, but they were there. _Stiles is young,_ that was the thought that always stopped him, _he doesn’t know what he wants_ , but for once he wished he will choose somebody that didn’t want to kill his acquaintances. He felt that Stiles was that one, but he was not sure and the boy was always close to Lydia and even said he loved her. How was he going to love him? He felt a small electric shock every time their skin touched. He hoped that he also felt those things.

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

_Will you miss me Stiles?_ He had his phone number, but he couldn't bring himself to call him, even if it was a different phone number. To hear his voice. He couldn’t. People might think it was creepy but it was Stiles, he maybe wouldn’t.

Cora ended the song and tapping the cup. The girl had the biggest smile he had ever seen, well maybe not as big as that one time he had seen Stiles smile like that.

“That was awesome, did you practice a lot?” asked the little girl.

“Yeah, I did.” Cora said, glanced at Derek and smirked, knowing that being a werewolf she could mimic that simple thing. Who knew maybe she did practice?.

“Is he your boyfriend?” The girl asked, as Derek was taking a drink from his water and almost choked from it.

Cora laughed, “No. He's my big brother.” She said.

“Oh, sorry. Do you have a girlfriend.” The little girl asked.

“No” Derek said, still tasting the bitter taste of Jennifer’s love failure in his mouth.

“But, he has a special someone waiting for him.” Cora said while looking into his eyes, like knowing everything he had thought during the song. “And I think he miss him also.”

The mother of the girl came back as Derek was glaring at Cora. The little girl was telling her mother how Cora could do the cup song as their food came. When the waitress left after telling Cora that she sang lovely, she said, “I think Stiles will miss you Derek.” Cora said and started eating.

Derek stared at his food, thinking of what she had said, and promised that if they went back he would tell Stiles what he felt. _Yeah I will tell him. We still need to go back to see what Peter is doing. You're gonna miss me Stiles. You're gonna miss me while I'm gone._

**Author's Note:**

> If you reading this thank you for read this fic, is my first fic for the big fandom of Teen wolf and Sterek , I have wrote other small things for the Cp Coulter Dalton, but this first Sterek fic, even if i have read a lot of them before. I really hope you like it was inspired by the song and video "When I'm gone" of Anna Kendrick.
> 
> [ My Tumblr](http://jeussomr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> P.S.: Song fics are my thing, if a song inspires me the scenario is created around the meaning of the song, in this case a dinner is from the video also. Again thank you for reading it.


End file.
